


September

by Brian_Meow



Category: Atypical (TV 2017), Pink Floyd
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Meow/pseuds/Brian_Meow
Summary: Sam learns to swear. this is a milestone for people on the spectrum.  ALSO ZOMBIES!
Relationships: NA





	September

September 2015

EXT. Farmhouse. DAY. 

INT. THE house

The house appears empty. SFX of knocking. 

INT. THE hallway

Bloodstains paint the hallway. Clearly, the occupants are dead. SFX of even more knocking. 

INT. THE Main bedroom. 

Inside, it is implied that the occupants are dead. SFX of even more knocking. 

INT. the hallway. 

Cu of TERRY in the hallway. Curious, he walks down the hallway. The camera zooms in on the door. Hesitant, he appears to want to explore the room. There is blood in the hallway. He tiptoes around the floor disgusted. TERRY appears to want to call out, but he knows better than to yell out. It appears to be a home invasion. A BEAT. SFX of the wind blowing. The glass appears to be somewhat broken. 

INT THE SMALL BEDROOM. 

CU of TERRY in the bedroom. He opens the dresser. In the occasion of the zombie apocalypse, it is best to be armed. Intersect with TERRY getting dressed. He throws on the sweatshirt. Layers. Layers are important. The male occupant appears to be disemboweled. He frowns at this. Before he leaves the room, now prepared, he steals a glance behind him. 

INT. THE large BEDROOM. 

SFX of Trees knocking on the window. TERRY snatches black nail polish. Hey, its the apocalypse, but he needs to look good. CU of the window. The camera pans to the window, indicating a stalking movement. TERRY turns around. Shocked, he turns back. The camera pans on the alarm clock. It reads 2:30. TERRY pays brief attention to this, but then he turns his focus to the closet. It seems pretty torn. He turns around, observing the room, finds nothing of use. Perhaps the jewelry box? He looks further. He continues to look around, trying to find anything, of use. In a fit of desperation, he snatches some jewelry. He puts it on, preening in the mirror. Suddenly, the sound of knocking divides his attention. Roger stands at the doorway, looking like an addict on the brink of death. 

TERRY

DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

ROGER does not respond to this. The camera pans to him, looking highly exhausted. He rubs his eyebrows, indicating exhaustion. He slumps down to the doorway. Tired. 

ROGER THE HORSE

Do you have any idea what I’ve been through for the past 24 hours?

TERRY shakes his head. 

ROGER THE HORSE looks at the pills in his hand. They gleam temptingly. He looks at TERRY, still exhausted. 

ROGER THE HORSE

The pain…

He grimaces in pain. Clearly, the medication to make oneself look younger is wearing off. He begins to laugh bitterly as if to forget the effects on his body. 

ROGER THE HORSE

The pain goes away…

He grimaces once more. 

ROGER THE HORSE backs into a corner. The lightning makes him look even older, then he really is. 

ROGER THE HORSE

………  
ROGER THE HORSE STEPS back. SFX of a bottle opener. SFX of pills coming out. SFX of swallowing medication. TERRY THE HOMOSEXUAL DOG stares at him in horror. Pan in on his horrified face. He looks up, beginning to realize that he needs to get out of the house soon. 

INT. MAIN BEDROOM. DAY. 

TERRY THE DOG

WHAT'S GOING ON?

ROGER THE HORSE looks at the pills on his hoof. 

ROGER THE HORSE

( QUIETLY) 

Nothing is wrong. 

Cu of Terry the dog looks at him, in horror. CU of ROGER THE HORSE. TERRY THE HOMOSEXUAL DOG refrains from making a sudden movement. ROGER THE HORSE remains silent. WITHOUT WARNING, ROGER THE HORSE lunges at TERRY. Animalistic. Without thinking, he runs through the room. Run. The ambiance should be noticeable. ROGER quickly stops himself from digging into Terry's skin. A mild scuffle ensues. TERRY gives a shout. Looking quite, animalistic, ROGER begins to slow down. He gives a mild whimper.

ROGER THE HORSE

Mercy…

He collapses onto the floor. 

ROGER THE HORSE

( begging)

Mercy.   
TERRY THE DOG DOES NOT SHOOT. SFX OF A RIFLE CLICKING. TERRY is prepared to shoot. He appears unprepared to shoot at another animal in pain. He lowers the rife. ROGER looks up at the DOG aiming his gun at him. He smiles, looking as though he is satisfied. ROGER collapses on the floor.   
. THE ROAD. NIGHTFALL

WE see our protagonists driving on the road. Cu of the road. Our protagonists are driving an RV. Meow appears to be quite nervous. We cut to the radio. 

THE RADIO

Today we are on Radio or the RIVER! Despite the forecast being 100 percent post-apocalyptic with 30 percent certain death, we still will take callers. 

INT. CAR. NIGHTFALL. 

SYD is sleeping in the back of the car. Syliva sits next to him. She is acting very nervous. Switchback and forth cameras. SYD is sleeping peacefully. By the focus of the cameras, we see that she is highly protective of SYD. cu of radio

RADIO

Today on my tragic life, we have an unexpected caller. Hello. Your calling WWTV…..

UNEXPECTED CALLER

Uhh.. yes. 

RADIO ANNOUNCER

What's your name...

UNEXPECTED CALLER

My name is uhh… blojer… yeah. That's it... Bloger…

*This is roger the horse. THE UNEXPECTED CALLER coughs a bit before continuing on. *

UNEXPECTED CALLER

Uh.. my… a tragic story is that…. Erm….

The camera focuses on Sylvia, who is watching Syd closely, but not to the point it is uncomfortable. The look on her face indicates high concern. SAM sits to the left of SYD. he appears to be highly concerned. He holds his CELLULAR DEVICE NEARBY. 

UNEXPECTED CALLER

( nervously)

Umm… my tragic life story is that...

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER sniffs a bit. EVERYONE in the car awaits with bated breath. Meow is about three seconds from making an obscene shout. 

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

My dad got killed, my entire family abandoned me…

THE RADIO ANNOUNCER

Wait… wait... Hang on son….

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER begins to make noises as if he is three seconds from sobbing. SAM is contemplating rudely interrupting THE UNEXPECTED CALLER… MEOW is focused on the road. The road grows longer and longer. The headlights blare dimly. 

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

( clearly sobbing)

My daddy got- eaten- by zombies. Then there’s my friend, who ran off. He’s….

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

He’s schizophrenic!

SYLVIA turns her attention to the radio. SAM looks at SYD who appears to be napping. THE UNEXPECTED CALLER sobs. 

  
INT. SAM’S HOUSE. A FEW MONTHS PRIOR. 

WE PAN TO SAMS HOUSE. SAM has finished his freshman year of high school. For the first time in forever, he has arrived back at his biological mother's house.SYD arrives with him. SAM is none too happy with SYD following him around. We cut to SAM and HIS MOTHER CONVERSING ABOUT SYD THE MAGICAL PONY. 

SAM

( SHRUGGING)

HE COLLECTS NOTEBOOKS. LIKE I DO. 

HIS MOTHER

OH.

SAM 

( nonchalantly)

And he lives with his mother. Or he was supposed to at least. 

His mother looks at him. 

SAM’s mother

Is he on the spectrum?

SAM THE PENGUIN thinks about this. Is Syd the magical pony on the spectrum? Suddenly, his quirks made a little sense. He did seem off. With his weird turns off phrase... And such... Then again... We cut to Syd eating sweets. Swimming. Crying when he got swatted. 

SAM

Uh… yeah… 

SAM the penguin chuckles at this. 

INT. CAR. NIGHT. 

We hear THE UNEXPECTED CALLER begin to sob about his pathetic life. 

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

It’s awful... I got beaten with a wooden paddle… I didn’t lose my virginity until I was about 18… nobody likes me… 

He breathes a bit. 

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

ERM, what where the symptoms of the virus again?

THE ANNOUNCER

Basically, it’s your body ripping its self apart. People are getting highly addicted to these pills, which takes years off your life. The pills make you look younger... Basically, too much of these pills will turn you into an itty-bitty fetus. Then you disappear into nothingness. Like dust. 

THE UNEXPECTED CALLER

Could you elaborate?

THE ANNOUNCER

Ok Dokie, the symptoms…

There is a brief pause. We pan to our heroes, who look at the radio on, with horror and despair. SYD briefly stirs, before falling back asleep. 

THE ANNOUNCER

Essentially, what happens is you take more then what’s necessary. It’s fairly common to forget this type of pill because it’s so cheap. What happens is you start to lose your memory. You forget what your sister's name is, and what your brother's name is, and your aunt's name. 

  
THE UNKNOWN CALLER

Great…

There is a brief pause. Pan onto the empty road.

THE UNKNOWN CALLER

Is there any way to find SYD?

THE RADIO ANNOUNCER

Your friend. 

SFX of someone waking up. SYD wakes with a start. 

SYD

Eh?

SAM looks at SYD the magical pony. This is very bad, he thinks to himself. We switch back and forth between perspectives. 

CU of the radio. We dramatically pan on the radio. 

THE UNKNOWN CALLER

Like anyway, we could identify SYD the pony?

THE RADIO ANNOUNCER

What does he look like?

THE UNKNOWN CALLER

Pink fur. Blue eyes. Sparkly. He’s catatonic. Please find him. My poor elderly mother who happens to have dementia is fairly concerned about him. 

There is a pause. There is a click as SAM angrily turns on the phone.   
INT. INSIDE OF CAR. DAY. 

THE RADIO ANNOUNCER

We have another caller. 

“SAM”

Yes… this is “ uh… blam”.

A pause. 

“SAM”

( POD, taking a deep breath)

First off… You don’t have an elderly mother. 

“BLOGER” 

Yes, I do!

SFX of a deep breath. SAM takes a deep breath. 

“SAM”

No, you don’t!

There is a general commotion as the two begin to argue amongst each other on the radio. Cu of the radio. CU of SAM angrily calling. CU of the RADIO. SWITCHBACK AND FORTH between SAM and the UNKNOWN CALLER. “Bloger” soon begins to become very angry. There is a long drawn out bleep as “bloger” begins swearing at SAM. Meow looks at the radio in horror. However… this does not deter SAM. 

BLOGER

Arsehole!

  
INT. INSIDE OF CAR. NIGHTFALL. 

We ecu on SAM’s phone. We cu on SAM. afraid. He begins to nervously twitch, as all autistics do. 

SAM

Well…

He thinks for a moment.

SAM

Well…

Cu of his anxious face. Ecu of him calling. Thinking. About to say something. Cu of SAM looking highly nervous. Cu of SAM about say something. Cu of the radio. 

There is a pause. 

SAM

Um…

Everyone is looking at him. 

SAM

Uh.

SAM 

Uh…

He bites his lip. Clearly, this is a bad idea. 

SAM 

Eat fecal matter!

There is a pause.

THE UNKNOWN CALLER

Excuse me?

SAM

( nervously)

Eat…

He thinks for a moment, He briefly regains confidence. 

SAM

I said go f-f-f

A pause. The camera zooms into SAM’s face. He looks at the camera. 

SAM

I said go

SAM looks into the camera once more. 

SAM

I said-

SAM

I SAID GO SCREW YOURSELF. 

There is a click. Click. SFX. everyone turns to SAM. the camera begins to pan around revealing that SAM has not only made a social blunder, but he probably hurt someone’s feelings as well. Cu of everyone looking shocked at the normally reserved, and mild-mannered SAM, who had uttered his first obscenity  
The scene ends. 


End file.
